In Memoriam
by dark Rachel
Summary: En memoria de los que cayeron, de quienes dieron su vida por el mundo mágico. Porque todos ellos nos robaron el corazón, y nos hicieron sonreír, pero también llorar. Porque ellos lo merecen. Capítulo 5: ¡Alerta permanente!
1. Cedric

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Homenaje a todas y cada una de las personas que perecieron en la Segunda Guerra, desde Cedric Diggory hasta el último de ellos. _Porque lo merecen._

* * *

**In Memoriam (I)**

_(Cedric Diggory)_

Sí, ese chico era Cedric. Aquel de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, de piel pálida y cuerpo atlético. El que te sonreía al pasar por los pasillos, y jamás dijo ser mejor que tú. Hufflepuff de corazón, que sonreía y animaba, cuyos abrazos tantas desearon y tan pocas tomaron.

Los tejones aún recuerdan aquel día, hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, aún siendo pequeño y asustado, aún temblando ante la visión del Sombrero Seleccionador, cuando las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su mente, y sus alabanzas a los colores de su corazón. Cuando aún temía no ser tejón, sin saber que acabaría siendo el mejor. Cuando tímido y acobardado aguardó su turno, sin saber que algún día se cubriría de gloria.

Cedric triunfó, aunque muchos quieran negarlo. No fue el más rico, ni el más adorado. Pero sin duda, fue el héroe de Hufflepuff. ¿Ah, que no me crees?

Tenía doce años, las calificaciones más altas, y una escoba escondida bajo la cama. Tal vez fue ése día cuando todo comenzó a cambiar para él, aunque no sé decirlo realmente. Aquel día, estando en su dormitorio, al mirar por la ventana, allí estaban: el equipo de quidditch. Hacían pruebas, su buscador se había marchado el año anterior. Él tomó su escoba, se llenó de valor y corrió hacia el campo.

Y aquel día, se convirtió en buscador. Sin haberlo pensado nunca seriamente, sólo… ¿fue un impulso? Él jamás lo supo, pero semanas más tarde, voló, sintió aquel aire en el rostro mientras tomaba la snitch entre sus manos en aquel primer partido. Se convirtió en héroe por un día, fue libre. Y así se dio cuenta de que era feliz. De que probablemente había sido la mejor elección de su vida. Quidditch. Ese deporte que durante tan escaso tiempo disfrutaría, pero que tan feliz le haría.

Prefecto. El siguiente paso. Un honor para los Diggory, un placer para él. Tal vez nunca llegase a comprender por qué le escogieron a él. Siempre creyó ser menos de lo que era. Había quién se preguntaba si alguna vez se miraba al espejo, si alguna vez se había visto jugar al quidditch o si consultaba sus notas a final de año. Las chicas suspiraban por él, incluso las slytherins no podían apartar la mirada. Y sin embargo Cedric fue siempre… Cedric. Simplemente él.

Pero algo cambió su vida. Algo que él pensó que sería la oportunidad de probarse, de saber cuánto podía dar, y hasta dónde llegaría. Un torneo con siglos de historia, y que acarrearía honor a su hogar. No lo dudó. Ni la mirada altiva de Delacour, esa muchacha francesa, ni la aparente superioridad de aquel búlgaro lograron convencerle de echarse atrás. Él quiso ser Campeón de Hogwarts…

…y lo fue.

Todos recordarían años más tarde sus hazañas. Cómo logró salir vivo de su encuentro con el dragón, después de sufrir la quemadura. Cómo salió el primero de aquel lago helado, llevándola a ella a cuestas, sin demasiado esfuerzo aparentemente. Todos recordarían que le apoyaron, y estuvieron con él. Y que él les dio algo a cambio: entrega, valor, patriotismo absoluto con los tejones.

Pero no sería eso lo que él recordaría. En absoluto. Él recordaría a aquella muchacha de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos que logró conquistarle. No supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero llegó a su corazón. Recordaba sus besos, al atardecer junto al lago. Dulces y anhelantes… Cálidos. ¿Qué importaba el resto teniéndola a ella? No, no se rendiría, quería vencer el Torneo, pero más deseaba tenerla con él. Y la tuvo. Entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras al oído, besando sus labios húmedos. Hasta el final.

Porque hubo un final.

Tal vez no fuera justo, ni siquiera era necesario. Él no tenía por qué morir en una guerra que no era suya. Él no tenía por qué dar su vida. Y, sin embargo, la dio. Cayó muerto, ante los ojos del otro campeón de Hogwarts.

Esperanzas, ilusiones, amores y sueños perdidos. Un final que nunca debió ser. Sólo porque un día, alguien decidió que era un estorbo. Sólo porque estuvo en el momento equivocado en el lugar erróneo. Quizás porque el destino ya lo había marcado.

Hoy, la guerra terminó, pero no, ésas heridas nunca sanarán.

_In Memorian of Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts' Champion._

* * *

**Nota final: **Cedric, aquel muchacho que cayó el primero. No sé los demás, fueron mis primeras lágrimas con los libros de Harry Potter, y tal vez por eso, sea ese Hufflepuff el que me conquistó y no otro. Lo dedico a todos aquellos fans de Cedric y sobre todo, a Charlone, que leyó este fic primero, y que me dio un buen consejo.


	2. Los días negros

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Homenaje a todas y cada una de las personas que perecieron en la Segunda Guerra, desde Cedric Diggory hasta el último de ellos. _Porque lo merecen._

* * *

**In Memoriam (II)**

**Los días negros**

_(Sirius Black)_

Hay días soleados, y días nublados. Días fríos, y días cálidos. Hay días luminosos, y días más bien oscuros. Y luego, están los días negros.

Los días negros son esos que no marcas en el calendario, porque no quieres recordarlos, pero que, aún así, siempre acudirán a tu encuentro. Tal vez una tarde gris de enero, con tu chocolate caliente entre las manos. O tal vez una noche calurosa de julio, con sus brazos rodeándote.

Nunca sabes cuándo, sólo que, de pronto, sientes que te ahogas, que una parte de ti quiere echar a correr y gritar. Y todo por un simple recuerdo. Por un recuerdo quieres llorar, gritar, patalear, ahogarte en tus propias penas.

Y lo peor: sabes que nunca lo harás.

Sabes que ese recuerdo permanecerá por siempre en tu memoria. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, la varita aún en la mano, y esa sorpresa en el rostro. Bellatrix riéndose estruendosamente, y Harry revolviéndose entre tus brazos.

Y ese día quisiste llorar, quisiste dejarte caer, patalear, golpear el suelo, gritar su nombre. Pero no pudiste, joder, porque Harry te necesitaba, porque estaban todos allí, viéndole también. Porque una parte de ti gritó, negándose rotundamente a descubrir el secreto que sólo unos pocos supieron.

Por eso desde ese día, por las noches, no susurras el nombre de Nymphadora. ¿Por qué ibas hacerlo? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando sabes que lo que sentías por él era mil veces mayor?

_Sirius._

Un día se fue, ni siquiera pudo decir adiós. Cayó por un velo y te dejó solo en este maldito mundo. Te dejó tan jodidamente solo que de pronto te encontraste en un mundo hostil, en el que no sabías moverte. No sabías ir hacia delante, ni dar marcha atrás. Porque tu única salida era ir con él, seguirle hasta el final de los días. Y no podías, no te lo permitirías jamás.

Por eso, hoy, que sales al campo de batalla, que Nymphadora está contigo, como tantos otros, tu corazón se divide. Una parte lucha por vivir, por salir de esa batalla con vida y seguir adelante. Pero está ese recuerdo, que vuelve a tu mente, ese día negro. Y esa voz susurrándote al oído…

_…Sirius._

* * *

**Nota final: **Espero que no moleste demasiado que lo haya hecho desde la perspectiva de Remus. Me pareció interesante hacerlo así x)


	3. Érase una vez

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Homenaje a todas y cada una de las personas que perecieron en la Segunda Guerra, desde Cedric Diggory hasta el último de ellos. _Porque lo merecen._

* * *

**In Memoriam (III)**

**Érase una vez**

_(Albus Dumbledore)_

_-_Érase una vez un hombre sabio, de largo cabello plateado y barba sujeta al cinturón, gafas de media luna y la edad cincelada en el rostro. Le gustaban los caramelos de limón y…

-¡Lizzie!

La pequeña se había escurrido entre sus brazos y corría por el pasillo. Enseguida Ginny supo por qué. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose llegó hasta la habitación, y ella sonrió, mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry, entremezclándose con la de Lizzie. Suspirando, dejó aquellos pergaminos a un lado y salió al pasillo.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?

El moreno sonrió y se acercó para besarla levemente en los labios, aún con la pequeña pelirroja entre sus brazos.

-Bien, como siempre.

-¿Hoy no viene el tío Ron?

-No todavía, Lizzie, -dijo su padre, besándola en la frente-, el tío Ron y la tía Hermione están trabajando todavía. Pero, ¿quieres saber a quién ha traído papá?

La niña asintió con entusiasmo, al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Casi podía decirse que el paso del tiempo se había olvidado de ella. O tal vez, sólo se había olvidado de sus ojos azules, siempre vitales y con ese aire soñador. Su larga melena rubia caía a ambos lados de su cara, sonriente. Tras ella, un hombre alto y fuerte, con expresión bonachona, entró en la casa.

-¡Luna!

La pequeña se echó en los brazos de la rubia en cuanto ella entró en la casa, como hacía siempre. Desde que era pequeña, Luna le contaba magníficas historias sobre snornacks y otras criaturas, le hablaba de cosas que sus padres jamás le contaban, y a la niña le encantaba.

Neville cerró la puerta, llevando de la mano a dos pequeños, Molly y Fabian.

Se produjeron abrazos y saludos cariñosos y pronto todos estuvieron cenando, en un ambiente familiar al que Harry aún no se había acostumbrado.

o0o

Después de la cena, se repartieron por los sofás del salón, hasta que llegaron Hermione y Ron. Hablaron, charlaron y contaron viejas historias. Cada año, una cena todos juntos. Para recordar viejas alegrías, y festejar buenas nuevas. Sus ojos verdes miraban en derredor, grabando cada escena en su memoria, como siempre hacía.

-Papá… háblanos de él.

Y de pronto, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Hermione, apoyada contra Ron, le miraba con interés y una sonrisa, al igual que Ron. Luna se removió en su asiento, para escuchar, con su mirada eternamente soñadora y un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Neville desvió su atención del juego que tenía con Fabian, y Ginny levantó la cabeza, antes apoyada en su pecho, para mirarle con complicidad y sonreírle.

Tantas veces le había pedido que le hablara de él que ya no podía enumerarlas. Junto a Ginevra, habían tenido que escribirlo a modo de cuento, pues Lizzie gustaba demasiado de aquellas viejas historias.

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente, si ya te lo he contado todo?

-¡Todo!

Los tres niños miraban ahora suplicantes, y con un suspiro, Harry se remangó la camisa, y se inclinó hacia delante, para estar más cerca de los niños.

-Érase una vez un hombre sabio, de largo cabello plateado y barba sujeta al cinturón, gafas de media luna y la edad cincelada en el rostro. Le gustaban los caramelos de limón y las grageas Bertie Bott, aunque hacía tiempo que no las comía. Un día, aquel viejo hombre mandó a buscar a un niño que vivía muy lejos…

o0o

-Harry… ¿estás bien?

Asintió, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba en la frente. Era agradable estar allí, y así.

-A veces… a veces miró alrededor y pienso en lo que le gustaría estar aquí ahora.

La pelirroja suspiró. Siempre que hablaba de él veía esa expresión en sus ojos. Y le inquietaba. No era tristeza, ni nada parecido. Era simplemente añoranza.

-Peleó durante años por esto. Él sólo… él sólo quería paz, un poco de felicidad… Él quería esto, y nunca lo vio.

Tenía los puños apretados, pero la expresión relajada. Ginny le abrazó, y le miró a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Le miró, desconcertada, y de pronto recordó.

-Hoy hace diez años desde que se marchó. Él tenía que vivir para ver esto, Ginny, pero al menos, estamos nosotros, ¿no?

Se miraron y sonrieron, se besaron y susurraron palabras de amor. Tal vez Albus Dumbledore ya no estaba allí para ver sus sueños conseguidos, pero sí ellos, y sí su recuerdo. Y cada día, Harry James Potter pensaba en él, su maestro, su mentor… Albus. Y cada vez que Lizzie preguntaba por aquel _viejo de barba plateada y gafas de media luna al que le encantaban los caramelos de limón_, él sonreía, porque veía en el rostro de su propia hija al niño que fue tiempo atrás.

Y en esos pequeños momentos, se daba cuenta de que aunque no estuviera allí, sí estaba en cada palabra, cada acción y cada mirada. Albus jamás se había marchado, ninguna varita lo podría lograr.

_In memoriam of Albus Dumbledore; brilliant wizard and wonderful man._

* * *

**Nota final: **Tenía diez años cuando abrí La piedra filosofal por primera vez y mis ojos comenzaron a bailar de una línea a otra. Aquellos días conocía a Albus Dumbledore y, qué decir, para una cría como yo, era un ser fascinante. Maestro y modelo, alguien admirable. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y quizás ya no me gusta tanto, pero sigo pensando lo mismo de él, que es un personaje admirable; lo entregó todo por el mundo, y no importa cuántas cosas hiciera antes, eso seguirá siendo así.

Decidí abordarle desde este punto de vista porque todo eso es, en gran parte, gracias a Albus. Y los nombres de los niños son una licencia poética, porque quería dar mi visión pre-DH xP Espero que no os haya molestado mucho.


	4. Leal

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Homenaje a todas y cada una de las personas que perecieron en la Segunda Guerra, desde Cedric Diggory hasta el último de ellos. _Porque lo merecen._

**Spoilers Deathly Hallows a partir de este capítulo (éste incluido, claro), no avisaré más.**

* * *

**In Memoriam (IV)**

**Leal **

Si ella hubiera podido hablar, seguramente habría podido contar muchas cosas. Habría podido hablar de cómo la noche se cernía sobre Hogwarts día tras día, de cómo los lobos (y hombres lobo) aullaban a la luna bajo la que ella volaba, de centauros recorriendo el Bosque Prohibido, de alumnos saltándose las reglas. Pero probablemente eso es lo menos interesante que hubiera podido contar.

Porque ella, Hedwig, era una lechuza. Pero nunca fue una lechuza normal. Al menos, no desde que aquel semigigante de aspecto desaliñado entró en aquella tienda y se la llevó consigo. No desde que aquel niño, pequeño, escuálido y de cabellos negros, sostuvo su jaula por primera vez. Porque aquel día, Hedwig se convirtió en la lechuza de Harry Potter.

Ella llevó sus cartas. Aunque probablemente hizo mucho más que eso. Ella le mantuvo unido a Ron y Hermione cuando éstos estaban lejos, le trajo noticias de Sirius cuando él se escondía en las cercanías de Hogsmeade. Incluso le trajo citaciones desde el Ministerio, aunque eso prefería no haberlo hecho.

Quizás ella lo sabía, sabía que era diferente. Quizás cuando alguien la hirió para arrebatarle y leer una carta, sabía que Harry era un héroe. No sólo su amo, no sólo su amigo, también un héroe. Quizás era consciente de que cuando alguien escribiera la historia del niño que vivió, ella estaría ahí.

Pero no importaba eso cuando ella iba a estar en otro sitio, en un sitio más importante. Y es que su recuerdo no se borraría de su mente. No era Ron, no era Hermione, no podía haberlo sido aunque hubiese querido, porque ella estaba cubierta de plumas blancas y echaba a volar cada noche, ululando a la luna, pero fue su amiga.

Fue su amiga cuando estuvo encerrado, esperando un milagro para poder asistir a su segundo curso en Hogwarts. Estuvo cuando los Weasleys les ayudaron a escapar en un coche volador y cuando chocaron contra el sauce. Estuvo en cada cumpleaños y fecha señalada. Incluso en ocasiones en las que no debería haber estado, cuando él transgredía las normas, ella fue su cómplice. Sí, así se lo habían enseñado, pero se trataba de algo más.

Se trataba de lealtad. De la lealtad que ella depositó en la persona que le cuidaba y la que él depositó en su único contacto con un mundo que de no ser por ella, hubiera escapado de su control verano sí y verano también. Harry y Hedwig, Hedwig y Harry.

Por eso, aunque ella hubiera podido enfadarse o sentirse dolida, aunque hubiera sido humana y hubiera podido mirarle con ojos humanos y hablarle con voz humana, ella no hubiese podido culparle. Porque sí, ella murió. Fue un mal día de una mala época. Durante casi siete años estuvieron juntos y un golpe del destino les separó.

Y sí, Hedwig era sólo una lechuza con un nombre que un Harry aún inexperto había encontrado en un libro de historia, pero había sido la lechuza de Harry y eso la hacía especial. No para el mundo, no para los magos y brujas, sólo para ella. Y para él.

_In memoriam of Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl, Harry Potter's friend. _

* * *

**NdA: **Después de muchos siglos y cuando debería estar estudiando mis exámenes, traigo la viñeta de Hedwig. No sé a los demás, a mí esta muerte me dio mucha rabia y además, me entristeció. Quizás porque durante seis libros había estado ahí. Era una lechuza, no un personaje notable, pero_ estaba ahí_. No es una gran viñeta, no es fácil escribir sobre un animal :S, pero está hecha con mucho cariño )

Reviews, críticas y abucheos serán bien recibidos. Recordad que como alguien sabiamente dijo "Dejar reviews no causa impotencia." ;)


	5. ¡Alerta permanente!

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Homenaje a todas y cada una de las personas que perecieron en la Segunda Guerra, desde Cedric Diggory hasta el último de ellos. _Porque lo merecen._

* * *

**In Memoriam (V)**

**¡Alerta permanente!**

_(Alastor Moody, Ojoloco)_

Alerta permanente era el grito de guerra de un auror demasiado loco para ser tenido en cuenta y demasiado bueno para dejarlo de lado. Y es que Alastor Moody había perdido un ojo, parte de su nariz y una pierna luchando por su mundo, a mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las había llenado él y había muerto en servicio. Incluso tuvo una pupila, Nymphadora, a la que adoraba a pesar de todo.

Poca gente recuerda al Alastor joven. Poca gente sabe cómo era él antes de vérselas con decenas de mortífagos, antes de que se murieran sus amigos y le arrancaran la vida poco a poco. Muchos ni siquiera saben cómo era después, y se conforman con hablar con él como si de un genio loco se tratara.

Lo cierto es que la realidad no está muy lejos, pero Nymphadora prefiere pensar otra cosa. Prefiere acordarse de su sonrisa satisfecha cuando completó con éxito su primera misión o su expresión de sorpresa cuando le abrazó efusivamente al verle volver de una misión peligrosa. Otros muchos también lo prefieren.

Después del tiempo pasado, Harry aún recuerda su advertencia acerca de no llevar la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y de hecho, sigue evitándolo. Sólo porque recordarlo le hace sonreír. Que quizás sea la misma razón por la que el gran Ojoloco siempre está en los cuentos que relata a sus pequeños (o al menos, empezó a estarlo cuando tuvieron edad suficiente para no asustarse con su ojo mágico).

Hoy las calles están llenas. El ambiente es una mezcolanza extraña; no es tristeza, pero tampoco alegría. Nostalgia tampoco es la palabra para definirlo. La gente se echa a las calles para recordar a los aurores que perdieron su vida en la Primera y la Segunda Gran Guerra del Reino Unido (que ya aparecen en los libros de textos) y cuando Tonks y Harry suben a lo alto de la tarima, para dar sendos discursos sobre la noble labor de sus maestros, ambos se miran y se sonríen, y saben que están pensando en la misma persona. Porque Alastor no es alguien a quien se olvide con facilidad.

_In memoriam of Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody, the best auror._

* * *

**Nota final: **Ojoloco for president! (Sí, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir XD)

**N/f 2.** Sí, sé que Nymph estaría muerta en este fic, pero lo sé ahora U Ha sido un despiste horrible, espero que no moleste demasiado :S


End file.
